


Stars In The Dark

by Team7Extra



Series: Rigel Black Poems [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Rigel Black Chronicles - Fandom
Genre: Fem Harry Potter - Freeform, Poetry, Sirius Blacks Son, Someone Elses OC, Stars, The Rigel Black Chronicles, murkybluematter, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra
Summary: They guide my way within the darkness. This is a poem inspired by murkybluematters series The Pureblood Pretense about Rigel Black.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Archie Black, Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter & Leo Hurst
Series: Rigel Black Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678507
Kudos: 7
Collections: Rigel Black Chronicles Appreciation





	Stars In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another poem based off of murkybluematter's Harry Potter fanfic series The Pureblood Pretense. Go check it out. You won't regret it.

**Stars In The Dark**

Don't you know all this isn't over?

This web of truth and lies

Is everything I am.

Not one nor the other

For the secrets I am hiding

While a mix of dark and light,

Created the world around me.

The floor a chessboard of my life

For which step to take

When neither black nor white?

I've been caught up in this web

But now the strands are cut

And I'm falling loose in this magic breeze

Not sure where I'm headed.

Words both spoken and unsaid

Echo in the fall.

A world of shadows is what I represent.

For what began with good intentions

Has been turned to something more.

But I can't say I wish this hadn't begun.

In this darkness stars still shine.

My Bright Northern Star, lighting my way.

My Dragon, always present.

My Lion, regal and fierce with protection.

With them in my sky

This darkness will never drown me completely.

They keep my floating above the chaos.

They help my know which way to go.

They light my way and keep the shadows at bay.

For them I'll always be grateful.

While they shine the chance to right my wrongs isn't over.

These stars of mine.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear Bright Northern Star is Archie, Dragon is Draco and Lion is Leo. The Arcturus Star is the brightest of the northern Bootes constellation. The Draco constellation can be seen year round in the north, while Draco means Dragon. And the Leo constellation is of a crouching lion, and Regulus is one of its stars. Regulus means "the little king" while Leo means "brave people."


End file.
